The Last of Us- The Search
by Katrina.C.S.M.S
Summary: This is something I did during English class one boring day... Hope you like!


The Search for the cure

Ellie, Joel, Bill and Tess were way too excited, their day started off with a sudden rush.  
>Bill had been camping around the rural places of Boston when they found him, lying on a torn rug.<br>He just greeted them and went on to sleep through the day, occasionally waking up to check for any infected that wandered by.  
>Joel had seen Ellie talking to Tess about the fireflies that wanted her to find a cure for the infected. Ellie seemed to be interested and nodded often to whatever Tess had to say.<p>

A sudden bang caused the group to hurry things up and go.  
>Bill, Joel and Tess grabbed guns and anything lying around that would give off a scent that would say that they were there.<br>Ellie was forced to run to a hill, even if she didn't want to, Joel persuaded her.  
>Tess joined her, hands full of the odd thing or two.<br>The hill seemed to get taller as they ran.  
>Then it rained. The rain was cold and the group got soaked within minutes.<br>"Bill, we need to get cover!" Joel yelled, panting up the hill, not to far behind Ellie and Tess.  
>Bill nodded and ran to a house that looked stable enough.<p>

The house was white with overgrown vines covering the bottom half of the home. It smelled like someone had tried burning something inside of it.  
>Joel searched around the house for crafting items and a crafting bench, occasionally finding a few diary notes.<br>A drop of glowing paste had been spilled over the stairway.  
>"Tess look, it's a small drop of the cure!" Ellie cheered, Tess ran towards her.<br>"Yes, you're right. Someone who had been here before us carried the cure with them…" Tess said, exanimating the drop of glowing paste.  
>Bill emerged from a room, carrying what looked like a few science test tubes.<br>"Rather, a scientist for the fireflies." Bill explained, placing the tubes on a table "We need to search this house for anything that might lead us to the maker of the cure."  
>The house was searched, every corner, every gap, every shelf.<br>Joel only found some diary notes of an address no one knew existed.

Loud clatters stopped the group in their tracks.  
>"Joel, I think whoever chased us up the hill has followed us here" Tess whispered.<br>They all crawled to the front door of the home, before a loud screech deafened them.  
>"We need to go NOW" Bill quietly whispered, the address in his hands.<br>The front door opened loudly, revealing the sunlight into the dim house.  
>They ran, faster than they had ever done before.<br>"Ellie? Ellie are you there?" Tess yelled.  
>Ellie replied, catching up the trio.<p>

The house that belonged to the address wasn't too far away from the home they had found the cure in, so it was quite fresh.  
>The place had a distinct smell of rotting fish and mouldy food, making everyone block their nose.<br>"Hello? Anyone home?" Bill shouted, before shutting his mouth from the smells.  
>"Bleah it sure smells like someone has done numerous experiments!" Ellie complained.<br>It wasn't too long before they gave up, about 10 minutes after they arrived.  
>Even if they didn't find the cure, they had a small sample of it.<br>Loud shatters where heard underneath them.  
>"Oh. Basement." Joel blankly said.<br>The stairs were rusty and falling apart, making it hard to climb down them.  
>The scientist was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, holding a large bottle of the cure.<br>"Oh you have GOT to be kidding!" Bill cheered.  
>The scientist had a fireflies pendant around his neck, making the group sigh in relief.<br>"You must be the lone rangers?" He asked, juggling the bottle in his hands.  
>"Lone Rangers…?" Tess questioned.<br>"Hahaha, I guess you don't know how popular you are right now! The fireflies are on to you!" The scientist jeered.  
>Ellie listened to the adults having adult like conversations, picking up the important notes along the way.<br>"Oh, I think it would be useful if I tell you this… My name is David" The scientist explained, looking to Ellie.  
>David handed the bottle to Joel, who seemed to be in another world.<br>The room was shaken as the sound of tanks above them stoped everyone.  
>"Tourists." Bill sneered, grasping his gun.<br>"Quickly, in here" David persuaded them to a small door under the stairs.

The door was small but the group fitted into it quite well.  
>It was like a little hide out from someone, or something.<br>But since Boston was in America, a tornado country, it could have been a tornado shelter in the beginning.  
>Ellie sat, grasping to her pocket knife, quivering at every sound.<br>"What are they?!" She asked often.  
>No one answered her, they all knew exactly what they were.<br>The sounds got louder as it approached the home or rather, the science lab.  
>Joel made a sign to be really quiet as the things could be right outside the little door.<br>A few gun shots filled the air with loud bangs.  
>Two voices started taking to each other, from the other side of the door.<br>"A science lab, I think the Fireflies have been here Sam" Someone explained.  
>"Henry, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration, if it were a firefly hangout then it would have a symbol somewhere. Which this place obviously does not." The man called Sam replied.<br>The voices stopped talking, footsteps getting louder.  
>Ellie breathed heavily, backing to the furthest corner of the little room.<br>"Ellie, calm the hell down!" Bill snapped, whispering, so the people on the other side of the door couldn't hear.  
>But he was obviously too loud, as the footsteps stoped.<br>The door opened to two dark skinned men, one obviously younger than the other.

The two men just stood and stared at them, guns set on Bill's head.  
>"Um… well… Hi" Bill croaked, staring right at the gun barrels.<br>He seemed to be too scared of them to worry about what Ellie and Joel were planning.  
>Ellie ditched a throwing knife right at one of the boy's thighs, he squealed, throwing himself back in pain.<br>"Peace! We come in peace!" the other yelled, pulling the knife away from the thigh.  
>"Oh, sorry…" Ellie mumbled, still a little scared of the two men.<br>"I'm… I'm… I'm Sam" the non-injured one said "and that is Henry, my brother"

Henry slowly got up and grabbed his gun.  
>"Henry…" Sam croaked.<br>"It's OK man, I'm not exactly threatened by a gun." Bill boasted.  
>The gun seemed rusty and older than the other rifles Bill, Joel and Tess owned.<br>Tess got up and made her way to the small door, smoothly dodging Henry and Sam, Ellie followed.  
>The two brothers explained why they were chasing the group up the hill, explaining every last bit of it.<br>"We followed you because we needed your help. A bunch of infected were chasing us and we needed back-up. There were way too many of them bloater things. We thought that a loud bang would have caught your attention but obviously we didn't realise that you were also running from the large group of infected…" Sam explained, his head was tilted a bit. 


End file.
